Reflejo
by Anonymouzs
Summary: Sus manos temblando y su reflejo sonriendo, burlándose de ella. ¿Era una alucinación? Hinata supuso que eso no era importante en ese momento, tenía que tomar una decisión.. ¿Ser débil o ser arrogante? Particularmente, a ella no le gustaba ninguna opción. [[OC-Insert]] [[Dark Fic]]
1. Chapter 1

_Mantente en la oscuridad_

 _Usted sabe que todos pretendemos_

 _Mantente en la oscuridad_

 _Y así empezó todo_

* * *

Ella fue una adolescente de apenas 13 años.

Fue.

Porque ella ya murió.

Pero eso fue antes, ahora ella es el reflejo de una niña.

Una niña que es muy parecida a como era ella antes.

Una niña que proviene de un universo ficticio.

Una niña que se llama Hinata Hyūga.

Realmente. Ella estaba con Hinata desde su nacimiento, pero recientemente pudo empezar a hablarle, a comunicarse con ella.

Por su miedo. Por el miedo reciente de Hinata luego del fiasco de Kumo. Y la muerte de su tío.

No es que ella sabe que murió todavía. No sabe porque su primo querido la odia.

Pero sigamos con la historia.

Ella ahora es un reflejo.

Y se comunica con Hinata a través de un espejo. Pero eso es la mayoría de las veces. Porque es un reflejo.

Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera es un reflejo bueno. Su pupila e Iris son negras cuando deben ser color lavanda y su esclerótica es gris cuando debe de ser blanca.

Y ella ahora se llama Kagami. Lo que realmente no tiene mucho sentido porque ella ahora es un reflejo, no un espejo. Pero bueno, Hinata la nombró.

No es que importe mucho cuando nadie lo puede saber. Además de una niña de 3 años que ni siquiera puede mantener una conversación sin tartamudeo.

Y eso frustra a Kagami mucho. Sí, ella fue tímida alguna vez. Pero al hablar bajo, ella nunca tartamudeó.

Su nueva meta es conseguir algo de confianza a Hinata. O al menos darle la suya.

No es que tampoco pueda hacer mucho.

A lo mejor que ella sólo es una amiga imaginaria de pequeña Hinata.

O una alucinación.

...

Meh. Al menos tiene algo por hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

_Envía_ _tus esqueletos_

 _Canta mientras sus huesos marchan de nuevo_

 _La necesidad de enterrarte profundo_

 _¿Los secretos que guardas_  
 _están siempre listos?_

 _¿Tu estás listo?_

 _Finalmente hice que tenga sentido_

 _Cansado de rogar ignorancia_

 _De toda esa defensa_

* * *

Hinata tembló bajo la decepcionada mirada de su padre, no le dijo que lo estaba, pero lo sabía. Por _ella_ , por Kagami.

¿Por qué más la habría llamado?

 _Hinata. Qué mala eres..! tu padre todavía no dijo nada, yo no dije nada.._ dijo Kagami riéndose.

Su padre la miró fríamente. "Eres una deshonra para el clan. Hasta Hanabi, que ni siquiera comenzó a entrenar, podría golpearte."

Hinata resistió el impulso de frotarse los ojos, le ardían. Así que solo parpadeó rápidamente.

"Mh.." Tú frenas al entrenarme! Quería decir. Y sólo pudo dar un murmullo y mirar al suelo frustrada.

Lo miró de reojo y notó que había estrechado sus ojos, ella se encogió en su lugar.

"Si no mejoras, comenzaré a entrenar a tu hermana. É irás a la Academia."

"..Sí padre."

"Estás despedida."

Ella se dio la vuelta sin decir nada. Apretó fuertemente sus manos en puños, que temblaban.

 _Tienes que enojarte, Hinata! Él no es tu padre. Sólo es el jefe de tu clan. ¿No lo sabías?_

Ella sabía que no tenía que enojarse. Su padre tenía una gran responsabilidad. Sin embargo no pudo evitar no hacerlo, él simplemente la había despreciado a favor de su hermana menor. Su hermanita, quien apenas iba a cumplir tres años y quería comenzar a entrenar. Porque ella era un _fracaso_. Y ya estaba planeando enviarla a la Academia. Lo que significaba que estaba pensando desheredarla, ya que un heredero del clan Hyûga siempre estudiaba en la mansión, y nunca iba a la Academia.

Ella sería la primera y eso sería una vergüenza.

Sería un asco.

 _Ay. Hinata.. Ni pensar que yo te cambié tanto.._

Ella sólo levantó una ceja, sin embargo siguió su camino hacia fuera del compuesto Hyūga. Una caminata la calmaría. Al menos con su madre lo hacía.

Con su madre, que había muerto un mes después del nacimiento de Hanabi. Al parecer su hermanita se había llevado toda la fuerza de vida de su madre.

Ella sonrió con amargura, mirando al suelo. ¿Por qué no podía odiar a Hanabi? ¿Tal vez porque le prometió a su madre que la cuidaría por ella? ¿Tal vez porque le prometió a su madre que sería fuerte y amable? ¿O simplemente porque Hanabi tenía la energía de vida de su madre?

Su madre significaba mucho para ella. Hanabi no. Hanabi solo era la niña que tenía más 'energía' que ella, la preferida de su padre. Su hermana. ¿Por qué ella no podía haber matado a su madre y quedarse con su energía? Así Hanabi no existiría, ella no sería amable gracias a su madre y sería la heredera perfecta. Su padre la aceptaría.

 _(Si Hanabi no existiera.. todavía seríamos una familia feliz..)_

Ella parpadeó bruscamente y volvió a la realidad al chocarse con algo. Con alguien.

"Oye! Tiraste mi helado, estúpida!" Le gritó un niño mientras la empujaba y ella caía al suelo con los ojos muy abiertos.

 _¿Quién es tan estúpido para comer helado en invierno?_

 _Ah, sí. Yo lo hacía._

"Lo siento.." Dijo ella en un murmullo.

"No me importa! Tiraste mi helado!" Dijo empujándola de nuevo.

 _Hinata, frenalo._

Lágrimas de frustración se juntaron en las esquinas de sus ojos. Ella miró sus manos, no quería hacerle daño al niño, estaría mal.

 _Hinata, Golpéalo! Tú te disculpaste. Es su culpa si no aceptó. Nadie tiene derecho a golpearte, Hazlo!_

Hinata miró a los ojos del niño, para ver si se compadecía de ella. Pero al parecer eso le dió más estímulo luego de parar un segundo.

"Tu conoces a Neji? Es un engreído. Seguro tú eres igual!" Dijo el niño antes de intentar darle una patada.

 _Hinata, si no lo haces tú lo haré yo._

Ella frunció el ceño y agarró fuertemente la pierna del niño mientras se paraba. La soltó y el niño se tambaleó. Ella sonrió. Le dió un golpe en el estómago con puño suave, sin chakra, claro. De todas formas dolía y ella lo sabía. El niño cayó al suelo con un grito mientras se agarraba el estómago.

 _Kagami! Déjalo! No lo golpees!_

Ignoró a Hinata y mantuvo al niño en el suelo con un pie en el pecho. Lo miró fríamente, él seguía consciente todavía. Entrecerró los ojos. "No hables de lo que no sabes nada. Tampoco te metas conmigo de nuevo, tarado." Dijo esta vez sonriente. Levantó su pie del niño y se dio la vuelta mientras distraídamente notaba que había comenzado a nevar. Miró hacia atrás y parecía que el niño necesitaba ayuda, sin embargo ella siguió su camino.

 _Kagami!_

Hinata parpadeó desorientada. El niño le dio pena, ¿No debía ayudarlo?

 _Tch. No seas así de patética Hinata. Tú lo golpeaste, tú déjalo ahí. Alguien lo ayudará luego.. y sí, está nevando, no es mucho, pero si no llega nadie. Pues que mala suerte._

Hinata dudó.. ¿Como podrían encontrarlo? Estaban en un bosque en las afueras de la aldea. Aunque estén cerca del compuesto Hyūga..

 _Tú familia lo encontrará, con sus ojos mágicos. No te molestes con eso Hinata._

Hinata, dudosa, volvió a su caminata tranquila mientras pensaba.

Sus pensamientos de antes eran extraños.. ella nunca pensó de su familia así.

..Kagami la influenciaba con sus pensamientos? Hinata frunció el ceño. Kagami golpeó al niño, ella estaba celosa de Hanabi, ella quiso a madre muerta. Todo era su culpa.

 _Hinata.. yo soy una parte de tí. Puedo saber que piensas._

Ella lo sabía desde los tres años. Y no dijo nada.

 _Tu piensas que no vengo de tí, no es así?_

 _Bueno, tienes razón. Yo no vine originalmente de ti. Digamos que soy.. una parte separada de tí. Yo vivo mientras tú tengas pensamientos negativos. Que por si no te diste cuenta, tienes muchos._ _Si a veces te trato mal es porque la negatividad me quiere consumir, ya que te mantienes terca con respecto a ser amable. Y sabes, Hinata, ceder ante la Voluntad de los demás no es ser amable, es ser débil._

 _A veces te comportas 'mal'. Lo que no quieres hacer, no? Bueno, eso es porque sino toda la carga la llevaría yo. Pero eso te haría mal, ya que de ser así tú te rendirías. Por eso, compartimos la carga, así estamos equilibradas._ _Si tu te la llevas toda serías enojada y amargada. Si yo me la llevo toda serías débil y tímida, sumisa._

Hinata sólo gruñó y Kagami sonrió. _Lo ves ahora?_ Rió.

 _En conclusión. TÚ estás celosa de tu hermanita. TÚ querías a tu madre muerta para ser menos amable, TÚ golpeaste al niño. Sólo que no quieres aceptarlo, ya que esos son pensamientos que no quieres tener. No te aceptas a ti misma, a mi. Por eso eres débil. Cuán patético.._

Hinata miró al cielo, no tan sorprendida como debería ser. Sin embargo estaba avergonzada, y su sonrojo lo demostró.

"Creo.. que volveré a casa."

 _No. Ve a ver la Academia, para saber y poder prepararte para ello. ¿No es así? Hinata._ Dijo Kagami con una voz sarcástica.

Hinata frunció el ceño, sin embargo hizo lo que le dijo. Ella de pequeña tenía miedo de la voz, ahora sólo se acostumbró a ella. Sólo iría a observar la Academia porque, como le dijo Kagami tendría que ir allí, y ella lo sabía. Si no iba Hanabi iría, pero con el sello.

Hinata no quería que le pusieran el sello a ella, pero debía proteger a su hermana, se lo había prometido a su madre. Y ella, aunque con una máscara, estaría bien.

 _Hipócrita.._

 _..Eso está bien, nadie debe saber como te sientes realmente._ dijo Kagami.

Hinata entró a la Academia y había una recepcionista. Le preguntó que hacía y ella dijo que sólo observaría a los niños, pero no la dejó y ella dijo "¿Por qué? Yo no soy un enemigo, yo soy la heredera Hyūga." Con una cara seria.

"Eso no importa, sólo los estudiantes deben estar aquí." Dijo la recepcionista.

"Oh.. te informo que eres buena en tu trabajo, muy útil." Dijo ella burlonamente yendo hacia fuera de la Academia.

 _No seas mala Hinata, que la mujer se confundió.._ Dijo Kagami.

..Qué divertido, ese era su objetivo. Insultar a alguien sin que se diera cuenta de que lo había hecho.

..

 _Sube a un árbol y observa con el Byakugan._

Hinata suspiró e hizo lo que dijo, a veces ella pensaba que estaba imaginando la voz para sentirse menos sola y tener alguien con quien hablar.

No hacían nada interesante. Cuarto año estaba practicando jutsu clon, tercer año estaba practicando con su chakra, segundo año estaba luchando en un círculo y primer año.. estaba practicando lanzamiento de armas. Oh, su primo estaba ahí.

Y que por casualidad tenía el Byakugan activado. Ella sonrió y lo saludo agitando una mano. Él parecía sorprendido y lanzó mal, ella paró y lo miró seria. Neji frunció el ceño y desactivó el Byakugan, ella también, no tenía nada más interesante que mirar de ahí. Así que solo miró el cielo, acostada en el tronco del árbol. Era incómodo, porque en la posición en la que estaba veía todo al revés.

"Hinata- _sama_ , ¿Qué hace aquí?"

Ella se sorprendió por la voz de Neji, se resbaló y cayó de cabeza. Ella ya sentía el impacto, pero no cerró los ojos. Y vio como caía del árbol de cinco metros, dando la espalda al suelo. Sintió que Neji la recogió antes de que tocara el suelo, sin embargo la tiró él mismo y ella cerró los ojos, mareada.

"Tch. Qué torpe. Así se moriría antes de ser jefe del clan."

Ella abrió los ojos y vio dos Neji borrosos. "..Vine a ver que hacían en la Academia, un periodo de observación antes de que lo experimente yo misma, supongo." Dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba con apoyo de sus brazos.

Neji abría un poco más los ojos y luego fruncía el ceño, de nuevo. "..Ya sabía que eras patética." Le dijo alejándose de ella. Vio como Neji volvía a la Academia con una sensación de inutilidad.

 _No le hagas caso, ya no siendo la heredera eres más libre que antes. Él no es importante, tú lo eres. No te adjuntes a nadie. Ni siquiera a tu hermanita, ella mató a tu madre.._

Hinata frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. ¿Eso era verdad. Para todos ella era inútil y por eso la ignoraban, la despreciaban. Sería mejor para todos sí ella hacia lo mismo.

 _(¿No es así?)_

 _.._

 _._


	3. Chapter 3

_Ha pasado una eternidad, oh!_

 _Pero el motor que me hace girar_

 _Nunca se detiene, Nunca se detiene_

 _La misma vieja historia_

* * *

Hinata abrió los ojos repentinamente y se levantó bruscamente. Lo que provocó que tosa fuertemente y sin poder parar. Al calmarse su tos, respiró y el aire estaba tan frío que su garganta comenzó a picar.

Ella estornudó y se rascó la nariz, sus manos estaban frías. Miró a su alrededor e inmediatamente notó que estaba en su habitación.

Lo último que recordaba era que ella estaba en las afueras de la Academia, luego de Neji insultarla. ¿Por qué estaba en su casa? Ya sabía que se desmayó, pero ¿Quién la llevó ahí, y por qué?

Ella miró al espejo delante de su cama y ahí estaba Kagami, sonriente.

 _Hinata.. ¿No es divertido?_

Parpadeó confundida mientras se paraba y se sentaba en piernas cruzadas delante del espejo. Nadie estaba ahí para ver si se sentó bien o no.

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó curiosa.

Miró su reflejo, era horrible. Aunque sea ella, solo con diferentes ojos..

 _La vida. Sabes, yo creo que las personas no la merecen. La.. malgastan, aunque no soy nadie para decir eso._ Dijo Kagami sonriendo amargamente.

"¿Por qué piensas eso, Kagami?"

 _No lo sé, no recuerdo. Sólo sé que por ti puedo sobrevivir. No es importante, creo._ Dijo riéndose.

"..Hm, ¿Sabes quién me trajo aquí?" Dijo ella intentando cambiar de tema.

 _Tampoco lo sé. ¿Tu madre? Hehe._

Hinata frunció el ceño. "Si vas a decir esas cosas y mentir, mejor no me molestes." Dijo mientras se alejaba del espejo hacia su cama, de nuevo. Se sentó en la cama y miró el techo, no sabía si salir de la habitación o no, ni siquiera sabía que hora era.

La puerta se abrió, mostrándole a su padre, con una cara sin emociones. Y aunque su cara sea seria, de alguna manera sentía la furia saliendo de él. Ella lo miró con una cara indiferente, impresionante para una niña de 7 años.

"Hinata, ¿Por qué saliste de la mansión sin mi permiso, sin Ko?"

"..Me olvidé que eras el jefe de clan. Lo siento por salir sin permiso de la mansión."

"Eso no cambia nada, Tú quieres a alguien morir de nuevo. ¿No es así Hinata? Hubiese sido mejor si te llevaban, así no me darías más desgracias."

Ella retrocedió como si hubiera sido golpeada, y su máscara vaciló.

 _Hazlo, Hinata. ¿No era que tratarías mal a todo el que lo haga? Eres una deshonra para mí si no lo haces._

Hinata dudó por un segundo. "¿Y si quiero que alguien muera? ¿A ti que te molesta? Tal vez se muere el otro, quien sabe.."

Hiashi entendió lo que quiso decir y la abofeteó. "Deja de decir eso, Hinata." Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Ella miró el espejo, se tocó la mejilla y vio a Kagami sonriendo. Hinata sonrió mientras volvía la cabeza hacia su padre. Ignoró el ardor.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué harás? Golpearme no sirve, hazlo si quieres." Dijo burlándose de él.

Hiashi suspiró, la miró y se fue de donde vino. "Hanabi, mañana comenzaré tu entrenamiento." Fue lo último que dijo.

Hinata escuchó algo y miró al piso, al lado de su cama habían acolchados y peluches amontonados, cubriendo a una niña pequeña.

¿Acaso Hanabi estuvo ahí desde que se despertó? ¿Escuchó todo? Hinata comenzó a entrar en pánico, no quería que pensara que tenía amigos imaginarios. Ni que sepa que era rara.

 _Eso es lo de menos Hinata, no te diste cuenta que tu padre dijo que entrenará a Hanabi? Ella pasará lo mismo que tu desde el secuestro. Ella será golpeada por tu padre a mejorar._

Hinata miró a su hermana menor. Hanabi era fuerte a diferencia de ella, sobreviviría.

 _No, a ti te pondrán el sello! Te podrán lastimar con eso, te podría dejar ciega. Podrías morir, Hinata._

"Todos lo harán algún día y prefiero hacerlo antes, es lo único que me une a mi madre." Dijo intencionalmente evitando decir el nombre de su hermana y mencionar su muerte.

 _No seas dramática! No te unas a Hanabi, ella fue la que mató a tu madre! No dejes que te sellen, así nunca serás libre. HINATA!_

Empezaron a caerse cosas de su cuarto y Hinata tenía la sensación de que era a causa de Kagami. Nadie debía de saber de ella, así que cuando escuchó un grito de Hanabi ella la recogió y la dejó fuera de su habitación, intentó cerrar la puerta pero la niña puso su peluche ahí. "Hermana! No jugaras conmigo? Lo prometiste!" Parecía a punto de llorar.

Hinata miró hacia atrás, todo se estaba revoleando, sus papeles de prácticas de caligrafía, sus notas, sus libros. Ella se mordió el labio y tomó una decisión. Miró a su hermanita. "Lo siento, tienes que ir a tu habitación Hanabi, será otro día." Dijo pateando su peluche y cerrando la puerta de la habitación rápidamente. Inmediatamente escuchó llorar a Hanabi y casi se arrepintió, pero no lo hizo.

Hinata cerró los ojos, se sentó y empezó a meditar. Ya había pasado eso antes con Kagami, ella ya sabía como manejarlo ya que Kagami era una parte de ella. Siempre se ponía así cuando mencionaba su muerte o la falta de libertad que tendrá.

 _(Ella también estaría así, si no lo hubiera aceptado ya.)_

"Cálmate, Kagami. Si te alejas de mí, moriré." Más cosas empezaron a caerse.

Hinata tosió y no podía parar. Su pecho empezó a doler. Cuando finalmente paró, miró su mano y había sangre en ella.

"Kagami, es en serio, mira." Dijo levantando su mano y mostrándola a nadie. Ya que no sabía dónde estaba Kagami.

Los estruendos de caídas empezaron a parar y Hinata miró su mano, la sangre ya estaba seca. Sintió que algo entró a su cuerpo y estornudó, era frío.

Se miró en el espejo y sólo vio a Kagami, ella no estaba ahí.

 _Ya me calmé._

Sin embargo, Kagami era un ser espiritual de chakra formado por sus pensamientos oscuros. ¿En verdad ella deseaba ser libre, y no heredera?

Descubrió la respuesta cuando vio sus ojos, no eran suyos. Ella no era así. Kagami lo era.

 _(La odiaba, pero no podía hacer nada en su contra, ya que sin ella moriría.)_

 _Todavía negándote a ti misma..? Hinata, madura. Y luego opina._

Hinata sonrió, tenía 7 años, ¿Cómo podría ser madura en primer lugar?

 _A veces me olvido que mi influencia no es mucha.._

Ella levantó una ceja, confundida. Sin embargo decidió ir a entrenar al dōjō sola en ese momento. Ya que parecía que su padre había renunciado a ella. Aunque seguramente la haría luchar contra Neji, y por eso debía prepararse.

A punto de salir de su habitación empezó a toser y estornudar con mucha fuerza. Y ella sonrió irónicamente cuando paró, mientras volvía a acostarse en la cama. Supuso que podía esperar un tiempo hasta que esté bien.

Se dio cuenta que su resfriado era culpa de Kagami, ella le dijo a quedarse en la nieve observando niños.

 _Yo siempre soy la culpable, eres tan juusta y bueena Hinata._

 _Ya sabes, no soy una parte de ti que deseaba hacerlo.. nunca._

Hinata la ignoró y cerró los ojos.

...

..

.

* * *

Hinata suspiró mientras miraba de reojo a su acompañante, Neji. Él la acompañaba fuera de la mansión ese día ya que Ko estaba en una misión fuera de la aldea.

Sí, aunque faltaran pocos días para que comience la Academia, todavía necesitaba un guardia. Por lo que paró de caminar y giró hacia él.

 _Usa tus increíbles habilidades del habla, Hinata._

"Primo, sé que no quieres vigilarme, vete si lo deseas. Si mi padre lo descubre me declararé culpable." Dijo mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo.

"Como usted diga _Hinata-sama._ " Dijo mirándola fijamente por un segundo antes de alejarse.

"También sé que me vigilaras con el Byakugan, eso no me incómoda tanto como estar a tu lado.. Primito." Dijo burlonamente mientras veía como se tensaba. Sin embargo sólo la ignoró y siguió caminando.

 _Él verá tus expresiones._

Ella lo sabía, así que sonrió más, hasta que lo vio lejos y su sonrisa cayó repentinamente de su cara y siguió caminando por la aldea.

Hinata quería molestarlo, de verdad. Pero estaba cansada, desde la decisión de su padre de entrenar a Hanabi ella no tenía quien la guiara, y le pidió ayuda a su abuelo Hiroshi, que decía que si las formas del puño suave no estaban perfectamente ejecutadas la persona no haría ningún daño, era muy estricto y a ella le caía bien por eso. Pero necesitaba descansar, y por eso salió de la mansión. Ya que si estaba ahí desperdiciando su tiempo durmiendo mucho, su abuelo la entrenaría más estrictamente.

Ella miró la pequeña montaña con un árbol y césped, el sol llegaba ahí. Un lugar abierto y cálido, el lugar perfecto para tomar una siesta.

Se estiró y se sintió extraña, asi que se acosto de lado, se enroscó en una bola y miró el sol por un segundo antes de cerrar los ojos pesados.

Antes de que la oscuridad se la llevara.

...

* * *

Hinata frunció el ceño cuando sintió que alguien la empujaba. Intentó dormir nuevamente, pero la persona insistía y ella se hartó. Se sentó bruscamente y miró con odio a la persona que la había despertado de su tan necesario descanso.

"Este es mi lugar, busca el tuyo." Le dijo un niño que parecía de su edad.

 _Shi-ka-ma-ru, Hinata. Un Nara. Posible futuro compañero de clase._

Ella levantó una ceja y lo miró. Tenía una coleta y el símbolo de su clan en la ropa, un Nara en verdad. Pero no debía de saber su nombre.

"Nara, este lugar es público, me quedaré si quiero hacerlo. Y del mismo modo, me iré si lo deseo."

Él sólo la miró "Molesto." Dijo mientras se alejaba de ella y se acostaba en algún lugar debajo del árbol.

 _Mejor vete de ahí, Hinata. Compra rollos de canela. En tu casa no hay ya._

"Tch." Dijo ella mientras se paraba e iba hacia la dirección de la panadería con sus rollos de canela favoritos. No tenía hambre, tenía deseos de algo dulce, nada más.

Parece que su estómago no estaba de acuerdo porque gruñó audible. Y ella se sonrojó cuando escuchó a Shikamaru reírse de ella, aunque luego frunció el ceño sin darse la vuelta.

Todos se burlaban de ella y a ella.. no le importaba una mierda, dolía. Ya que era sensible, demasiado. Pero debía ser fuerte. Se lo había prometido a Kagami.

 _Ya veo que recuerdas. Es mejor que nunca lo olvides.. si quieres desahogarte hazlo hacia los demás. Ellos lo hacen a ti ahora, así que.. ¿Por qué no?_

Hinata suspiró mientras compraba una caja de 12 de sus rollos de canela con el dinero de su asignación mensual.

Salió de la tienda con una bolsa de papel en la mano mientras pensaba si Neji se había aburrido de observarla dormir y se había ido o todavía seguía vigilándola.

 _Deberías comprobar._

Ella no quería hacerlo, la haría más consciente de si alguien veía si hacia algo bien o mal.

 _Haz-lo._

Hinata cerró los ojos e hizo el sello para activar el Byakugan. Vio a las personas alrededor de ella pero no había ningún rastro de Neji. Supuso que se había ido a otra parte.

 _Es.. Shisui? Hinata, Es Shisui! Está todavía vivo!_

Ella no sabía que quería decir con eso así que sólo lo ignoró, Kagami sabía cosas extrañas y ella sabía que no debía cuestionarla, cuando lo hizo Kagami se puso a gritar. Y ella aprendió que nunca más debía hacerlo.

 _Hinata! Ve con él! Es mi personaj-. Quiero decir persona favorita de este mundo!_

Ella no lo hizo, ni siquiera conocía a este Shisui, no le hablaría a una persona al azar.

 _Hinata! Es tu culpa._

Hinata respiró bruscamente y vio como Kagami con su cuerpo caminaba rápidamente para acercarse a un.. Uchiha?

Ella frunció el ceño mentalmente. No podía ya que Kagami controlaba su cuerpo y estaba sonriendo.

 _Kagami, devuélveme el control._

Kagami sólo siguió caminando rápidamente hacia Shisui, que parecía haber regresado de una misión recientemente. Por suerte no habían muchas personas en las calles, ya que estaba atardeciendo.

Cuando lo vio de lejos ella empezó a correr hasta frenar delante de él. Y al verlo de frente, sin aire, ella se sonrojó, era mucho más bonito en persona que verlo con el Byakugan más sus conductos de chakra.

 _Sabes, Kagami, el Byakugan es para buscar personas alrededor, no para ver lo bonitas que son._

"Shisui-san.. Uhm." La verdad ella no sabía ni porque se acercó a él, sólo quería verlo.

"Si..?" Parecía confundido, claro que lo estaría, porque una niña de 8 años era su fan?

 _Eso te pasa por hacer las cosas sin pensar. Y.. espera, este es mi cuerpo. Deja eso!_

"Um.. Quería regalarle esto." Dijo mostrándole la bolsa de papel. Shisui levantó una ceja y ella se sonrojó. "Tiene rollos de canela."

"Gracias! Tenía hambre..?"

 _Nooo! Eso es mío. No se los des Kagami!_

"Hinata."

Ella ignoró a Hinata mientras casi suspiraba de alivio a su ingeniosa excusa para hablarle a Shisui. Hasta que recordó que todavía estaba vivo, pero moriría pronto. Y luego la masacre..

 _La masacre? ¿Qué masacre? ¿Kagami!?_

Su sonrojo se desvaneció completamente y ella miró con tristeza a Shisui. "Lo siento por lo de su familia." Dijo débilmente.

Él la miró extrañamente y ella sólo miró hacia el suelo. "¿Por qué dices eso?" Estrechó los ojos, pero ella no se dio cuenta.

"..Lo siento por usted, también." Dijo ella antes de alejarse rápidamente y girar en una esquina. Chocando la cabeza con una persona. Ella se tocó la frente, dolía.

 _Al menos recuperaste el control de tu cuerpo,¿No, Hinata?_

Hinata levantó la cabeza y vio a Neji viéndola con el ceño fruncido.

"Qué torpe."

Ella suspiró. "Pensé que te habías ido a la mansión."

"Lo hice, sin embargo su padre me ordenó ir a buscarla, ya que no podía ingresar sin usted." Dijo con odio en su voz.

"..Es tu culpa por abandonar a tu cargo." Dijo ella sonriente mientras comenzaba a caminar rápidamente hacia su casa. Su padre le daría una conferencia si llegaba al anochecer.

"Y usted conversando con un Uchiha, Hinata-sama?"

Ella paró y se dió la vuelta. "No le dirás eso a mi padre." Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Hinata sabía que no debía interactuar con un Uchiha luego de la orden de su padre sospechoso hacia ellos, al parecer por lo mismo por lo que ellos eran tan desconfiados hacia la aldea. Pero a ella sinceramente no le interesaba para nada los Uchiha, ella vivía con una familia estricta. No quería involucrarse con una familia más estricta y tradicional que la suya. Pero Kagami tenía que ir y arruinarlo.

"Hinata-sama. Se declararía culpable?" Le dijo Neji con arrogancia y ella frunció el ceño.

 _Ya será su turno, Hinata. Fue tu culpa que él se alejase de tí en primer lugar._

"Tch. No hables." Dijo al parecer a Neji, aunque en realidad el comunicado fuera para Kagami. Y siguió caminando.

 _Sabes.. es muy curioso que conozcas a Shi. Será una señal?_

 _(La muerte.)_

Ella levantó una ceja, confundida. Sin embargo siguió su camino junto a Neji.

Si fuese una señal. Cosa que no cree que sea. Alguien moriría? Kagami había mencionado una masacre antes.

 _Alguien no. Alguienes._

Hinata miró escéptica a la nada.

 _Bueno. Algunos muchos morirán.._

..¿Será el Clan Uchiha?

Kagami no respondió.

...

..

.


	4. Chapter 4

_¿Que pasa si digo que no soy como los demás?_

 _¿Que pasa si digo que no soy otro mas en tus juegos?_

 _Tu eres el que finge_

 _¿Que pasa si digo que nunca me voy a rendir?_

* * *

Hinata miró fuera de la ventana, quería salir de esa clase. Porque, obviamente, tenía que estar en la clase con los otros herederos de clan y los civiles más torpes del año. No había nadie interesante además del Nara, que era perezoso y si no lo era, entrometido.

Y no, el Uchiha tampoco era interesante, aunque parecía un niño mimado. Ella supuso que no lo era, ya que era de la familia del jefe de Clan, como ella. Sin embargo, se comportaba como uno.

Lo miró de reojo, estaba sentado al frente de la clase escuchando atentamente; sonrió cuando recordó cuando él se cayó, ella no quería trabarlo, siendo que luego de la ceremonia de entrada, un niño, el del helado la empujó y ella casi cayó de cara, lo que provocó que alguien se tropezara con ella ya que los niños al parecer estaban demasiado emocionados y empujaban a todos. Alguien tenía que hacerse daño, pero ella no fue. Ahora él no se acercaba, sólo la miraba mal, lo que era divertido para ella. No le importaba tampoco, no quería involucrarse con herederos de clan, aunque Sasuke no lo fuera.

Miró al frente, Iruka- _sensei_ estaba hablando sobre como Konoha era la aldea más poderosa de las Naciones elementales y por eso nunca perdió en una guerra.

 _Si tan aburrida estás, déjame a mi. No harás nada._

Hinata miró a la ventana de nuevo y luego al reloj, faltaba un tiempo para que comience la hora del almuerzo. Le dió libre albedrío a Kagami y ella se fue a observar desde las profundidades de su mente.

..Bueno, no. Desde sus ojos.

 _Eso sí. Devuélveme el control en el descanso._

Kagami sonrió y fue a la última hoja del cuaderno. Miró hacia adelante e Iruka- _sensei_ la miraba mientras seguía alabando Konoha. Ella volvió a su cuaderno, parecía que no diría nada. Un obvio favoritismo hacia los clanes, o miedo, quién sabe.

Decidió dibujar, podría hacer bocetos con su lápiz, y luego arreglarlo con tinta. No era sorprendente para ella que no habían bolígrafos, sólo tinta y plumas. Para ella era elegante y no tenía ganas de 'inventar' algo.

Ahora sólo tenía un problema, ¿Qué dibujaría? Ella tenía que dibujar una persona, era mejor en eso que en animales u objetos.

¿A quién, entonces?

...Kagami miró el abanico Uchiha en la espalda de Sasuke. Ella miró a su hoja en blanco, ya estaba decidida, dibujaría a Shisui. Lo malo era que no se acordaba de su cara, ya que sólo lo vio una vez, y sólo podía dibujar sus ojos. En cambio dibujó a Sasuke, que era alguien digno de dibujar.

Era algo extraño ver a Sasuke con los ojos de Shisui.

 _Admite que tienes una obsesión con los Uchiha, Kagami._

Su mano tembló al Hinata distraerla, y vio como el lápiz caía en cámara lenta, en la cabeza de.. Sakura? Y rebotó al suelo, donde la punta se rompió. Ella suspiró y miró hacia el frente cuando escuchó a alguien aclararse la garganta. Todos la miraban, y ella se puso una cara seria, la ponían nerviosa. Miró de reojo a Sakura, se había girado también.

"¿Qué?" Ella rompió el silencio.

"¡Eso es un dibujo de-" gritó Sakura

"No! No.. lo es. Deja de imaginar cosas estúpidas, Sakura." Dijo mientras cerraba su cuaderno rápidamente y la miraba fríamente.

"Hinata, no hables así con tus compañeros, Sakura, deja de rayar la mesa con tus uñas por favor."

Kagami sonrió. "Y Hinata, agradecería que mostraras más interés en la clase que en hacer garabatos." Su sonrisa se borró.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque todos tenemos que saber la historia de Konoha para-"

Ella lo interrumpió. "¿Para qué? Para sentirnos orgullosos de ser de aquí? Por haber ganado todas las guerras, sí, pero en el proceso asesinando a más de miles de personas." Dijo refiriéndose a la última guerra. "Quienes, tal vez, son igual o más orgullosos que nosotros, pero siguen siendo personas, con familia, con hijos, padres, tíos, al igual que nosotros. ¿Por qué luchamos entonces? Porque son de otra.. nación?" Ella resopló. "Es como que yo, que soy de la clase A, vaya a pelear en contra de alguien de la clase C. ¿Cuán estúpido es eso?" Sin embargo luego empezó a reír sin razón. ".. Ni siquiera sé porque digo esto. Algún día todos se extinguirán, y el mundo será mejor." Dijo sonriente mientras miraba las caras de asombro de todos por su audacia.

 _¿Que te pasa Kagami? Estás actuando extraño.._

Ella exhaló y miró fuera de la ventana, ahora entendía que era lo tan aburrido de la clase.

"Hinata, tendrás que quedarte al finalizar la clase." Ella sólo lo miró. ¿Detención? Su padre iba a estar muy enojado.. ya imaginaba su cara con arrugas mirándola fijamente.

Ella sonrió, divertida.

 _Kagami! Mi padre.. tch. Devuélveme el control! Ahora!_

Miró el reloj, parecía que el receso iba a comenzar. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

Hinata parpadeó, y justamente comenzó el receso. Ella miró su cuaderno mientras consideraba tirar el dibujo de Kagami a la basura y vengarse luego de regalar sus rollos de canela.

 _No! No lo hagas. Eso me costó._

Ella agarró el cuaderno y miró de reojo a niños que la miraban raro. Quería quedarse en el aula pero parecía no ser posible ya que todos la observaban y eso la hacía incómoda. Si tiraba el papel a la basura podría ser que hasta alguien lo inspeccione. Apretó su agarre en su cuaderno y se agachó para agarrar el lápiz del suelo. Cuando lo vio, estaba todo destruido, al parecer muchos lo pisaron. Lo dejó en el suelo y caminó hacia la salida con la frente en alto, orgullosa de si misma.

Aunque apenas salió de la habitación alguien que estaba corriendo la tiró al suelo. Y ella se quedó ahí cuando escuchó "Oye! Tu eres la de ojos espeluznantes! Tiraste mi helado!" Lo miró y se levantó mientras limpiaba su ropa. Y buscaba con la mirada su cuaderno. Que un niño tenía en manos.

 _Hinata el dibujo!_

Ella exhaló con fuerza y notó que él niño le daba su cuaderno a..Niño helado, así lo llamaría. Niño helado al parecer tenía un compañero de su banda en la clase A y otro en la B. Mientras tanto niño helado estaba en la C, pensó mirando las etiquetas que tenían.

Ah por cierto, a todos los de primer año le dan etiquetas, la A, B o C.

"Niño A me dijo que estabas garabateando a un Uchiha" Hinata no estaba interesada en sus nombres así que no le prestó tanta atención. Aunque se alarmó cuando dijo Uchiha. ¿Como lo sabía?

"Hm.. a ver!" Dijo mientras miraba las hojas. "Niño A estaba sentado a tu lado, niña espeluznante."

A y B le sonreían y ella miró alrededor, todos miraban pero no hacían nada. Ella suspiró. Y se acercó a agarrar su cuaderno, y se lo impidieron. Frunció el ceño.

Miró con pánico como llegó a la última hoja.

"Oh! Él es.." Dijo niño Helado entrecerrando los ojos. "..¿Quién es?"

"Se parece a Sasuke." Dijo niño A, riendo mientras señalaba los corazones y un pato alrededor.

Hinata se sonrojó. Y miró al suelo.

 _Hinata.._

 _..Quítales tu cuaderno. Golpealos._

 _No dejes que te humillen, sino todos lo harán. Todos te ven, Hinata._

Ella miró a los niños que estaban alrededor, vio de lejos como Sasuke volvía a el aula. Y su mano tembló.

 _Agh, Hinata. Eres inútil._

Kagami miró la goma de borrar que tenía en su mano, miró a Sasuke de lejos y por último al niño del helado. Lanzó fuertemente la goma en la frente lo que provocó que soltara su cuaderno en el dolor y cayera hacia atrás. Ella agarró el cuaderno, sin embargo los otros dos intentaron agarrarla del pelo y ella gruñó. Eso dolía.

 _Qué irónico._

Golpeó a los dos niños en el estómago con el puño suave, y dejó a el del helado tirado en el suelo. "Dije que no te vuelvas a meter conmigo. Creías que con dos más, me ganarías? Qué idiotez" Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para alejarse de su aula. Y se topó con Iruka mirándola con decepción.

"Tendrás detención luego de las clases. Esperaba más de ti, Hinata. Pensaba que actuarías mejor."

"Bueno, pensaste mal." Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y de mala gana volvía a su clase.

Se sentó y le devolvió el control a Hinata, que solo cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y movió su cabeza hacia el techo, abrió los ojos y miró adelante luego de calmarse.

Sasuke la miraba con el ceño fruncido, al parecer le contaron. Ella sonrió y garabateó algo en una hoja, se la lanzó en su cabeza cuando se dio la vuelta. La volvió a mirar mal y ella lo miró seria.

Parecía que se rindió y abrió el papel, donde estaba el dibujo de un pato en comparación a su pelo. Vio como se ponía rojo y ella resopló.

Comenzaron a entrar todos y vio como las niñas la miraban raro. Ella las miró fríamente, especialmente a Ino, que parecía que quería gritarle.

Hinata suspiró mientras se preparaba para otra sesión de 'Konoha es la más poderosa aldea.'

..

.

* * *

Al parecer ahora todos en la escuela sabían que 'La heredera Hyūga gustaba de Sasuke Uchiha.'

Y eso era espantoso, porque cada que daba una vuelta por los pasillos veía a una niña de su año mirarla con enojo, aunque no hacían nada importante. Sin embargo la incómoda y ella tuvo que encontrar un lugar para esconderse. Encontró una habitación oscura y entró rápidamente.

Escuchó a alguien esnifar, por lo que obviamente el alguien estaba llorando ya que era verano y no podían enfermarse.

"¿Quién eres? Por qué lloras?, eso es inútil."

 _Inútil en verdad. Menos en liberar la frustración, aunque eso se puede hacer rompiendo cosas._

".."

"Si quieres hacerlo hazlo en tu casa, aquí alguien se dará cuenta." Dijo sintiéndose bondadosa por simpatizar.

 _Ya déjalo Hinata, debe ser muy débil para llorar en la escuela._

"Sólo le diré a algún profesor que me siento mal. Y si no dejan irme, me iré de todas formas. No lo notarán."

Era una niña, a juzgar por su voz. "Hm.. No. Lo notarán pero no harán nada por ello. Tal vez Iruka?" Dijo contemplándolo por un momento. "¿De qué clase eres?"

 _Tch._

"Primero B."

 _Una fan?_

"..Oh ¿Te gusta Sasuke Uchiha?" Preguntó pensando que se sentía mal por eso.

"¿Eh? No! Ni siquiera está en mi clase."

 _Eso no las detiene._

"Aún así a chicas de tu clase les gusta. Sin conocerlo. Ni yo lo conozco, recién pasó una semana. ¿Es muy estúpido eso, no es así? Hm. Patofan! Así las llamaré. Siguen al pato como patitos."

 _Qué idiotez, me voy._

"Eso es algo gracioso." Dijo riéndose la chica.

"No me respondiste antes. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"..Ami, sin apellido. ¿Y tú?"

"Hinata, Hyūga."

"Eh..? Eres la heredera." Dijo con envidia en su voz.

"Sabes, ser huérfana sería mejor para mí que ser heredera. Tengo muchas responsabilidades a mi edad."

"No sería mejor, y no soy huérfana! Vivo con mi madre.. aunque yo manejo el dinero mientras mi madre trabaja."

"¿Por qué la formalidad?"

"..¿Cómo se le llama a una madre prostituta?"

Hinata lo pensó. "No lo sé, supongo que Mamá no."

"Yo creo que sí."

"¿Entonces por qué le llamas madre?"

"No me quiere, parece que fui un obstáculo para ella. Mi padre era shinobi y ella también, pero tuvo que retirarse por mi y no pudo ayudar a mi padre en el ataque Kyubi. Por mi. Él murió y ella me culpó. Ahora es alcohólica, así no puede volver a ser ninja, y trabaja vendiéndose a si misma. No tiene ganas de cuidarme y lo hago yo misma. No tengo apellido porque no conozco quien es mi padre y mi madre no quiere que lleve su apellido. Así que me anoté en la Academia para poder vivir sola."

"Bueno, mi primo me odia porque por mi culpa mi tío murió, mi padre no me quiere porque le recuerdo a mi madre, mi hermanita comenzó a odiarme porque no le presto atención al entrenar, para ser más fuerte, para ser una buena heredera, para hacer feliz a mi padre, para cumplir con los deseos de mi madre. Él único que no me odia es mi abuelo que sólo parece que me ayuda a entrenar por conveniencia." Dijo amargada "Es más fácil hablar con alguien que no conoces. ¿No es así, Ami?"

"Sí lo es.."

"¿Por qué llorabas, entonces?"

"..Parece muy estúpido ahora, pero ya no tengo amigas por la culpa de Ino."

Ella levantó una ceja. "Ahora? Si comenzamos hace una semana."

"Antes de que comience la Academia había un club donde enseñan a las niñas a identificar las flores. Yo tenía dos amigas. Aunque no creo que lo eran en verdad.."

"¿Y que pasó? Ino es muy molesta y yo lo sé."

"Bueno.. comencé a molestar a una niña con la frente ancha y ella me tiró una flor en la boca y dijo que era venenosa."

"..Yo haría eso, si yo fuera la intimidada, claro. Sabes.. te entiendo, no sé por qué pero lo hago." Ella resopló. "En el receso anterior golpeé a tres niños que me molestaban y al parecer ahora me gusta Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sí, lo escuché."

"..Por cierto, Uhm. ¿Seamos amigas o algo? Me caes bien."

Ami entrecerró los ojos. "¿Por qué? Para que te burles de mi?"

"No? En ese caso tu también lo harías. Digamos que es una amistad por conveniencia, así no es tan.. familiar."

"..No tan familiar. Yo no tuve eso, y no espero tenerlo. Claro, acepto."

"Sabes, eres inteligente en comparación con otros acosadores." Dijo mientras le ofrecía una mano en la oscuridad.

"Gracias." Dijo mientras la aceptaba.

"Creo que deberías de lavarte la cara antes de que termine el receso."

"No, yo dije que de todas formas me iré. Y lo haré. Si tu quieres acompañarme sería de ayuda. Los profesores no le niegan nada a los de clan."

"Por supuesto, ya me estaba aburriendo."

Entrelazaron sus brazos y Hinata obligó a que Ami mire el piso. Fueron a buscar a un profesor y se encontraron con el de la clase C, Daikoku.

Servía.

"Daikoku-sensei! Ami se siente muy mal y yo debo acompañarla! Podría ir a su casa?" Dijo con la voz y cara más infantil que pudo. Y el profesor las dejó ir.

Empezaron a correr hacia la dirección que Ami señaló.

"Qué divertido. Nunca he visto a un Hyuuga que muestra emociones. Y Sensei se dio cuenta de que fingías, era demasiado obvio."

"Si, bueno. Nunca lo haré de nuevo. Me hace sentir como un ratón."

"Bueno, lo parecías. Con esa voz tan chillona." Dijo Ami riéndose de ella mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

"Lo lamentable es que yo era así. Pero por suerte ya no lo soy."

 _Por suerte dice.. Oh, ahora soy Kagami la hada de la suerte! De la negatividad diría yo._

"Tch. Yo sería así si no fuera por esto" Dijo mostrándole golpes luego de lavar sus brazos, lo cubría con maquillaje.

"¿Ella te golpea?" No estaba tan sorprendida.

"No. Lo hago yo. Si no lo hago que sería sumisa, si soy sincera. Eso me saca de mi estupor."

"Hm, ahora que lo veo tu ropa es más bien extraña. Si quieres te acompaño a comprar cosas, eso me aburre pero por una amiga tan querida lo haría." Dijo burlonamente.

"Oh, tu presencia no es necesaria. Hinata, eres un estorbo sin el dinero que me pagas. Inútil."

"Eso duele! Pero es verdad" Dijo sonriente. "Soy inútil y lo acepté."

"..Eso no me interesa. Mi madre no está aquí, pero lo estará pronto y seguramente con un amigo." Dijo con asco en su voz. "Vete a la Academia."

"Meh..! Ya salí además si vuelvo se darán cuenta que no estabas enferma."

"Ya lo saben, seguramente."

"Pero hay que mantener la fachada! Sino no seríamos buenos ninjas, mentirosos. Vamos a.. De compras y.. Helado! Hace calor."

"Suponiendo que acepto, ¿Qué haremos? No podemos salir de aquí. Y si tienes calor, ¿Por qué mierda llevas un buzo?"

"Es verdad.. pero podemos salir disfrazadas, ¿No tienes algo? Y lo llevo porque es cómodo."

"Yo no uso disfraces, mi madre lo hace. Lo sé con lo ridícula que la veo a veces."

"Entonces.. muéstrame?"

Ami estrechó los ojos. "No tan familiar. Sin embargo creo que puedo agarrar algunas pelucas que tiene." Dijo mientras entraba en una habitación y la dejaba en la sala incómoda.

"Volví." Dijo mientras traía dos pelucas, una celeste y otra verde. "Estas son nuevas, nunca las usó. Las otras estaban.. asquerosas. Olían a sudor."

Hinata frunció el ceño. Y agarró la peluca verde, era enrulada y corta. Parecía de hombre. Se la puso y se le ocurrió que sus ojos eran blancos. Aunque no estaba tan segura, sólo veía los oscuros de Kagami.

"¿De que color son mis ojos?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Grises, como todo tu clan." Dijo Ami mientras se ponía la peluca celeste pelo largo, lacio y con flequillo recto.

"Dame algo para cubrir mis ojos."

Ami agarró unos lentes oscuros y se los dio.

Las dos se miraron y empezaron a reír histéricamente. "Parecemos payasos sin maquillaje."

Estaban sonriendo y comenzaron a planear que harían al salir, cuando se escuchó que alguien abrió la puerta. Y la voz de un hombre. Ellas rápidamente se escondieron en la habitación de Ami y escucharon.

Ami rápidamente se dio cuenta de que algo está mal "Es muy silencioso.."

Hinata activó su Byakugan y se preparó para desactivarlo, pero paró y miró congelada como el hombre buscaba en el cuarto de la madre de Ami, que estaba en la cama. Con un cuchillo clavado en su pecho y sangre saliendo de él.

Un cuchillo, no un kunai. Era un civil, no un ninja. Hinata suspiró de alivio, sin embargo miró de reojo a Ami. "Ami.. el hombre mató a tu madre."

Vio como la chica se congeló y luego como quería salir rápidamente de la habitación. Ella la paró. "Es muy grande, no podrás hacer nada en su contra. ..Te ayudaré."

Hinata sabía que luego sus emociones explotarían, ya que estaba en calma todavía.

"No necesito tu ayuda. Lo mataré." Dijo mientras agarraba un martillo que curiosamente estaba debajo de su almohada ¿Con eso se golpeaba a sí misma?

 _Así que por eso no apareció más.._

Hinata la siguió e ignoró a Kagami. Paralizaría al hombre con el puño suave.

Abrieron la puerta bruscamente, el hombre estaba viendo un cajón lleno de dinero. Y de espaldas.

Así que directamente al hombre y desactivó sus brazos y piernas. Era muy lento. Notó como Ami estaba congelada y pálida mirando a su madre. Ella la empujó al hombre. Si quería desahogarse que lo haga con él.

Vio como miraba al martillo y luego al hombre, a su madre y luego de nuevo. Hasta que comenzó a golpear la cabeza del hombre, quién empezó a gritar. Hinata miró hacia otro lado, y se encontró con el cadáver de la madre de Ami. Con resignación volvió la vista a como Ami golpeaba más rápido y con más desesperación al hombre. Quién lloraba y gritaba de dolor.

Parece que los vecinos escucharon algo, porque estaban tocando la puerta. Y Ami empezó a llorar. Hinata suspiró mientras iba a abrir la puerta.

"¿Quién es?"

"La policía Uchiha."

"..Mierda" ella susurró con pánico.

...

..

.


	5. Chapter 5

_En tiempos en que nuestras almas son incalculables_

 _Soy solo otra alma en venta Oh, bien!_

 _La pagina esta sin imprimir_

 _Nosotros no somos permanentes_

 _Somos temporarios_

 _Temporarios_

 _La misma vieja historia_

* * *

Hinata miró con pánico hacia la habitación en la que estaba Ami. El hombre ya no estaba haciendo ni un sonido. Aunque no podía saber de Ami.

Otro golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

 _¿Ahora qué harás, Hinata?_ Dijo Kagami divertida.

"Abriré la puerta a la fuerza si no abren."

Las piernas de Hinata comenzaron a temblar, miró el suelo. ¿Qué podía hacer? De un modo u otro sabrían que habían matado a alguien. Ella porque no detuvo a Ami estaría implicada. Y era la Heredera Hyūga! ¿Qué diría su padre? ¿Su hermana? ¿Su clan?!

 _Hinata._

Sus manos estaban húmedas, sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho. Ella empezó a temblar, sentía algo atrapado en su garganta, quería gritar. Miró con los ojos abiertos al suelo mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta. Sentía que sus pulmones no funcionaban, de repente no podía respirar. Sus ojos comenzaron a arder, y luego miró hacia el pomo de la puerta. Parecía que estaba viendo de lejos como alguien controlaba su cuerpo, como cuando Kagami la poseía.

 _(Ya no le importaba, si su padre la desheredaba no importaba. Si la culpaban no importaba. No importaba.)_

 _Idiota. Tienes una peluca y los lentes oscuros puestos. No se darán cuenta de que eres tú._

Hinata miró el rizo de pelo verde en frente suyo, sorprendida y algo aliviada. Exhaló y giró el pomo de la puerta, tiró de ella y no se movió.

Miró alrededor, no veía en ningún lugar una llave. Fue rápidamente hacia la habitación de la madre de Ami para comprobar, pero antes de que pudiera entrar, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Y ella vio a un hombre con el uniforme de la policía Uchiha, con el pelo gris.

Respiró hondo y se acercó a él, que estaba mirando toda la habitación.

"Señor, ¿Por qué vino aquí?"

"Los vecinos me informaron que oían gritos y golpes fuertes. ¿Qué es?" Dijo mirándola fijamente.

"..Eh.." Hinata miró al suelo.

"Niña, dime. No puedo perder el tiempo aquí." Dijo olfateando y luego frunciendo el ceño mientras iba hacia la habitación en la que estaba Ami.

 _Ya se dio cuenta. Olió la sangre._

Hinata lo siguió y no dijo nada.

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, la madre de Ami semidesnuda en la cama, con los ojos en blanco y un cuchillo en su espalda.

Ami, sentada en el suelo y llena de sangre adelante, mirando sus manos con los ojos abiertos, llorando en silencio.

El hombre tirado en el suelo, quien era irreconocible con la cara toda golpeada y llena de sangre.

El Policía puso su mano en su cuello por detrás, como si sólo se estuviera apoyando en ella. Lo apretó y ella tosió. "¿Por qué hay dos personas muertas y dos niñas vivas? ¿Quién los mató?" Dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos e inspeccionaba toda la habitación. Dejó sus ojos en Ami y le preguntó "¿Sus nombres?" Le soltó el cuello y fue hacia Ami, le quitó la peluca de un tirón. Ami sólo se quedó ahí, observando sus manos todavía.

El Policía parece que se dió cuenta de que ella estaba más.. _presente_ y giró su cuerpo hacia ella. Como exigiendo una respuesta.

"..Ella se llama Ami, sin apellido." Dijo con resignación, pero culpable.

"Es extraño que un Hyūga se junte con un civil.. Tu nombre?"

¿Él ya sabía que era Hyūga?

 _El Sharingan, Hinata. Un doujutsu del clan Uchiha. Como el que tienen los Hyūga._

Hinata cerró los ojos procesando la nueva información y apretó las manos entrelazadas detrás suyo. Se obligó a calmarse ya que si el Sharingan era como el Byakugan notaría el más mínimo detalle, y dejó sus brazos al lado de su cuerpo.

"Mi nombre es Hinata Hyūga." Dijo quitándose los lentes con un brazo y la peluca con el otro. Esperando que diga algo.

Pero no dijo nada, solo abrió un poco más los ojos y luego dijo. "Ya veo, así que eres la heredera."

Ella hizo un sonido extraño, mirando hacia otro lado.

"Tendré que llevarlas a la oficina de Policía."

"¿Qué no está en su compuesto?"

"Está cerca de aquí."

 _Tienes mucha suerte Hinata.. Justamente esa chica tenía que vivir casi al borde de la aldea.. y ahora irás a la cárcel._

Hinata volvió a hacer un ruido estrangulado, su padre la odiaría, la desheredaría y la echaría de la mansión. Su hermana estaría avergonzada de ella y nunca le hablaría más.

Todo por culpa de Kagami. Ella hizo ese dibujo, por ella la descubrieron y por ella lo supo toda la escuela. Por ella tuvo que ocultarse de las fans de Sasuke, y por ella se encontró con una chica con problemas familiares. Por ella iría a la cárcel.

 _De nuevo con esas tonterías? Yo no me hubiera escondido de las fans, las hubiera golpeado si no querían dejar de mirarme mal, yo no habría tenido una charla sentimental con una chica desconocida. Es tu culpa haberla seguido a su casa, al menos la hubieras dejado morir tranquilamente.._

Hinata volvió a ser consciente de que si ella no estaba ahí. Ami habría muerto. Y todo sería su culpa.

Respiró hondo y dejó que el hombre llevara a su amiga por conveniencia, que lloraba histérica. Le preguntó si podía ocultar su identidad hasta llegar a la oficina policial. No dijo nada, pero no se lo negó y Hinata volvió a disfrazarse.

Mientras caminaban por las calles más vacías, miró al suelo, pero fue demasiado vergonzoso notar de reojo como los civiles los observaban, aunque no supieran quien era ella. Aún se sentía culpable por haber colaborado en un asesinato. Podría no haberle dado el martillo, calmarla y haber noqueado a ese.. asqueroso hombre.

 _Hinata, no te atrevas a arrepentirte de una decisión que tu misma tomaste. Sé orgullosa de saber cuándo te has equivocado, sin arrepentirte, ya que no sirve, nada cambiaría. Además de que volverías a ser ese ratón chillón y que daba lástima._

Hinata miró hacia arriba y se asustó al notar a alguien que conocía, ella no. Kagami lo hacía. Shisui Uchiha estaba caminando adelante de ellos, como si no la conociera.

Al llegar finalmente a la oficina, Ami estaba dormida y ella tenía miedo. De los Uchiha, de lo que le harían. De lo que le dirían a su padre cuando descubriera lo que había hecho.

 _..Acepta las consecuencias de tus acciones, Raton-cito. Me sorprendió haber visto a Shisui.. sin embargo me iré. Te las arreglarás tu sola, sin mi ayuda esta vez._

Ella se sentó en una silla particularmente no tan cómoda mientras intentaba ignorar la mirada de los dos hombres presentes en la habitación. Respiró hondo, y luego suspiró con cansancio. Se quitó el disfraz y vio como los ojos del más joven se abrían con sorpresa. Al parecer no sabía quién era ella antes.

"Hola de nuevo, Shisui-san." Le dijo Hinata sonriendo débilmente. Parecía apunto de derrumbarse sobre sí misma.

"Hinata..? ¿Qué hace aquí?" Dijo él mientras miraba al otro Uchiha, de pelo gris.

"Las encontré en el departamento que revisaste." Dijo mirándola fijamente.

Shisui sabía lo que insinuaba, pero no lo creía. Esa chica parecía demasiado.. introvertida? Para hacer algo así. Asesinar a dos adultos a sangre fría, y teniendo relaciones.. Además parecía que había llorado, podía adivinarlo con solo ver sus ojos rojos e hinchados.

"..No creo que lo haya hecho ella. Es muy pequeña." Respondió él finalmente.

"No, ella no hizo nada. Pero es cómplice de esta niña. Ella los mató." Dijo apuntando a la niña de pelo púrpura que estaba con la ropa llena de sangre.

"..No, Ami no los mató. Al menos no a su madre." Rebatió ella.

"¿Entonces por qué mató al hombre?" Dijo el Uchiha más viejo directamente.

"Ese hombre.. mató a su madre. Y ella se vengó. Fue mi culpa dejarla hacer eso, no la paré." Dijo Hinata mirando al suelo nuevamente.

Los Uchiha se miraron por un momento, intentando comprender porqué un civil mataría a una mujer.

"¿Por qué el hombre la mató?" Siguió con el interrogatorio, suponiendo que la Hyuuga no mentía sobre no matar a la mujer.

"Supongo que era por su dinero, la madre de Ami era prostituta.. No por necesidad, lo hacía porque quería. Ami dijo que se mantenían bien con el dinero que tenía su padre antes de morir." En realidad, lo había dicho antes de que se disfrazaran.

"Si tu versión fuera verdad, ¿Como sabría ese hombre cuanto dinero tenía su madre?"

"No lo sé.."

"Yashiro, encontré esta identificación en la ropa del hombre." Interrumpió Shisui ofreciéndole al otro hombre una tarjeta de identificación. Yashiro lo agarró y lo analizó con el Sharingan. Finalmente suspiró.

"..Hyuuga, te dejaremos libre sólo porque hay que investigar más a este hombre, y hacerle autopsias a los cuerpos. Tu padre ya sabe de tu estancia aquí." Dijo Yashiro calmando a Hinata por un segundo hasta que escuchó que mencionaron a su padre.

Ella tembló, de alivio y de miedo al mismo tiempo. Hasta que se acordó de Ami. "¿Qué harán con ella?" Preguntó esperando que le dijeran que iría con ella, también.

"Ella asesinó al hombre. Hasta que demuestre lo contrario se quedará aquí por medio año." Destrozó sus esperanzas con una simple oración. Miró con culpabilidad a la otra niña, si ella no hubiese estado en su casa estaría tranquilamente muerta, como dijo Kagami. Gracias a ella ahora Ami estaría sufriendo en la cárcel por seis meses.

"Gracias.. Nos vemos luego, Yashiro-san, Shisui-san." No era tan tonta como para pensar que no volvería a ese lugar. Obviamente luego la llamarían.

Shisui la escoltó hasta la salida del compuesto luego de decirle que no creía que ella había asesinado a nadie, sin embargo de la complicidad no dijo nada.

Ella siguió su camino a casa sola. Intentando que nadie la vea con aquella ropa, o la identificarían como la chica con pelo corto y verde con anteojos oscuros. Y por nada del mundo quería que pasara eso.


End file.
